И все они жили долго и счастливо
by YellowWorld
Summary: Давным-давно, в не совсем далеких краях жила-была девица по имени Джиневра Молли Уизли, чья жизнь была настолько скучна, что рассказчица ее истории решила взять дело в свои надежные руки и изменить это. [Translation to And They All Lived Happily After by Boogum]
1. Страдания рассказчицы

Перевод был выполнен на конкурс "Хрюкотали зелюки" на сайте в 2018 году.

* * *

 **Страдания рассказчицы**

Давным-давно, в не совсем далеких краях жила-была девица по имени Джиневра Молли Уизли. Мисс Уизли, с прискорбием сообщаю, не имела никаких гадких заклятий, наложенных на нее при рождении злой феей (хотя, по ее мнению, веснушки и длинный нос определенно входили в разряд проклятий). Не было даже добрых волшебниц, посетивших ее крестины (лишь три двоюродные бабушки-толстушки, достаточно хорошие — когда не пытаются одарить тебя слюнявым поцелуем).

Также стоит отметить, что хотя наша героиня и была самой младшей из семи детей, все члены семьи очень уважительно к ней относились и нежно любили, никто не обращался с ней, как со служанкой, равно как и не лелеял чаяний продать ее злой ведьме ради получения богатств. Знаю, это _весьма_ удручает. Думаю, было бы гораздо увлекательнее, если бы ее продали в рабство — тогда я бы смогла рассказать вам волнующую историю о бедной девочке, нежеланном ребенке своих родителей, вынужденную жить со старухой, способной похвастаться одним глазом и мрачной тягой к коллекционированию черепов мужчин, засмотревшихся на ее хорошенькую рабыню…

Увы, этого бы не случилось, даже если семья нашей героини всё же решила бы продать ее женщине с одним глазом. Понимаете, Джиневра (или Джинни, как обычно ее называют) — далеко не красавица. Ее рыжие волосы, карие глаза и веснушчатая кожа ничем не примечательны, да и фигуркой она не походит на сказочную фею. Лично я считаю, что ее заурядная внешность — наиболее неутешительная вещь для рассказчицы. Я так хотела описать прекрасную героиню — ну, знаете таких: длинные блестящие темные волосы, сверкающие голубые — нет, _фиалковые_ — глаза и безупречные черты. Но вместо этого что мы видим? Некое... _существо?_ Да, существо. Вы же видели, какая она? Совершенно обыкновенная.

Но я отвлекаюсь. Мы обсуждали семью Джинни, которая, как я уже отметила, не пожелала продавать ее в рабство. Ее семья, надо признать, бедна, но они были так неприлично счастливы, даже будучи бедными, просто потому, что они, я цитирую, «есть друг у друга», что им даже в голову не приходило продать единственную дочь, чтобы выручить денег. Как я уже сказала, они были довольно смиренными.

Наша героиня не могла похвастаться даже злой мачехой, так как ее биологическая мать все еще жива. Довольно неосмотрительно со стороны Молли Уизли, как по мне. Если бы она скончалась при родах, как ей и было положено, мы бы все еще были в состоянии наскрести хоть какое-то подобие захватывающего сюжета. Но нет, ей приспичило пережить последние роды, подобно остальным шести. И малышка Джинни была как следует избалована выше упомянутой биологической матерью, так что, если вы надеялись, что она окажется злой, вам лучше развеять подобные иллюзии сейчас (впрочем, из достоверных источников мне доподлинно известно, что Загадочное Рагу матриарха семейства Уизли — воистину зло, но боюсь, что это так и останется тайной).

Воображаю, насколько вы удивлены сейчас, почему такая ничем не примечательная девица из столь же заурядной семьи должна быть героиней нашей истории. Хорошо, я расскажу вам. Лишь потому, что Большой Начальник (или правильнее будет Большая Начальница?) так сказал. Я просто выполняю свою работу, сказительницы вроде меня не обладают правом голоса, знаете ли. Мы просто пересказываем истории, и вот поэтому я здесь — рассказать историю.

Ох, и какая же она унылая. Я разглядываю записи: читаю о счастливом детстве Джинни Уизли, полном добродушных перепалок с братьями, полетов на метле и еды. Так много еды. Поражаюсь, как она еще не превратилась в огромный веснушчатый шар.

О-о-о, а вот _здесь_ кое-что интересное:

 _В одиннадцать лет Джинни Уизли оказывается во власти магического дневника и почти умирает, отдавая свою жизненную силу Тому Риддлу — также известному как Лорд Волдеморт._

Ах, у меня появилась надежда. Да, в наличии даже герой, который кидается всем на помощь. Но постойте! Я не вижу ни поцелуя, ни даже крошечного признания в любви. Флоббер-черви и горгульи, в эпизоде даже нет счастливого конца! Бедное дитя просто смещают на задний план, в то время, как все чествуют этого Гарри Поттера, который, судя по всему, имел наглость спасти Джинни, не исполнив своего истинного предназначения.

Я должна была догадаться! Вот что случается, когда твой герой носит круглые очки и обладает уродливым шрамом на лбу. Если бы у него были светлые волнистые волосы и сияющие голубые глаза, и… и очаровательная улыбка, я уверена, он бы сделал все правильно и поцеловал ее еще до заявления о своей вечной любви к ней, выполнив тем самым норму по счастливым концовкам.

Ох, вот же трагедия. Не могу поверить, с чем они заставляют меня работать! Здесь нет ничего для хорошей сказки. Вообще ничего! Просто поглядите на жизнь этой девчонки! Она проводит большую часть своего времени, вздыхая по этому коротышке в очках или пытаясь превзойти всех на квиддичном поле. Как нестерпимо скучно.

Знаете, из этого материала на самом деле ничего не выйдет. Кажется, мне больше ничего не остается: я просто буду вынуждена принять соответствующие меры. Для начала, я отказываюсь работать с героем, который носит очки и обладает уродливым шрамом. Мне плевать, насколько сильно его глаза похожи на сияющие изумруды, он _не_ будет героем этой истории. К тому же его волосы и правда довольно ужасны. Я отказываюсь на них смотреть. Достаточно уже того, что мне досталась обыкновенная героиня, но зачем, ради всего святого, они должны были предоставлять мне еще и низкорослого героя?

Нет, я не вынесу. С этим нужно что-то делать. Все, что от меня требуется — найти нового героя, придумать, как направить жизнь Джинни в более подходящее русло, и у нас получится _правильная_ сказка.

Гм, теперь давайте посмотрим, где мы остановились. Ах, да: _Джинни Уизли, шестнадцать лет, страдает от того факта, что ей нужно написать эссе по Маггловедению на тему народного творчества._

Отлично. Теперь, если я просто добавлю немного сюда, еще чуть-чуть туда… и вуаля! Я гений.

Что ж, теперь, когда я во всем разобралась, то могу сосредоточиться на более важных вопросах, вроде поиска правильного героя. Удивлюсь, если у них в замке со столь вульгарным названием найдётся хоть какой-нибудь привлекательный блондинчик…

Что? Вы хотите знать, что произойдет с Джинни? Ох, ну ладно. Я начну. Кхм-кхм.

Давным-давно в замке под названием (буе-е-е) «Хогвартс», жила обыкновенная веснушчатая девица по имени Джинни Уизли, которая в данный момент страдала от того факта, что ей нужно написать эссе по Маггловедению на тему народного творчества.

— Эссе, эссе, эссе, — ворчала Джинни себе под нос, спускаясь вниз по лестнице. — Вечно эти драккловы эссе.

Она думала, что Маггловедение должно было включать по большей части практическую работу: вроде изучения, как использовать тес-тор для приготовления хрустящего хлеба, или что-то в этом роде. Она не предполагала, что предмет предусматривает эссе на две страницы о маггловском фольклоре и связи сказок с магическим миром.

— Да плевала я с Астрономической башни на все это, — возмущалась Джинни, ураганом врываясь в библиотеку.

Прежде, чем я продолжу, следует пояснить, что Джинни Уизли ненавидела сказки. Их героини, по ее мнению, извечно обладали наивными оленьими глазами и неописуемой красотой. Индивидуальность героев же ограничивалась уровнем картонной коробки, а неизбежная привлекательность вызывала отвращение. Нелепые примитивные сюжеты, как ей казалось, служили просто уловкой, чтобы заставить детей вести себя хорошо — за каждой сказкой стояла мораль.

— Моралистическая чушь, — фыркнула Джинни и удовлетворенно улыбнулась, довольная своей оценкой.

Однако ее улыбка быстро исчезла, едва она достигла секции маггловского фольклора и увидела огромное количество книг на эту тему. Она понятия не имела, с чего начать или даже что приблизительно искать. Серьезно, она записалась в класс Маггловедения лишь потому, что все говорили, как это легко — она никогда не думала, что ей на самом деле придется уделять внимание этому предмету.

Джинни возмущенно вздохнула и наугад вытащила книгу с полки. На коричневой обложке, сделанной из кожи, были выдавлены виноградные лозы и цветы, обрамляющие слова «Книга сказок». Под названием располагалась картинка спящей девицы, без сомнения, ожидавшей своего прекрасного принца, который придет и разбудит ее поцелуем.

— Выглядит многообещающе, — пробормотала Джинни, открывая книгу и бегло пробегая по ней глазами.

Она едва успела просмотреть четыре страницы книги, прежде чем они начали светиться розовым. Удивленная и более чем встревоженная Джинни только решила, что лучше поставить светящийся опус обратно на полку, как торнадо розового света вырвалось из открытых страниц. Она заорала, отшвыривая от себя злополучную «Книгу сказок», но было уже слишком поздно. Розовое торнадо закружило вокруг нее, все ближе и ближе, а потом…

Дело в том, что она просто исчезла.

Сейчас, прежде чем вы разволнуетесь по пустякам, я скажу, что она не умерла. На самом деле, в этот момент она просто крутилась в розовом торнадо и клялась в своей вечной ненависти к книге, которая застала ее врасплох. Понимаете, у нее и в мыслях не было, что книга может быть волшебной — в конце концов, та стояла в маггловской секции — но как только ее затянуло внутрь книги, Джинни быстро смекнула, что та была заколдована.

Когда розовый туман, наконец, развеялся, опуская Джинни на ноги, она обнаружила себя стоящей в окружении пушистых облаков, казалось, простирающихся на многие мили. В центре этого пространства располагалась невероятно высокая башня: не симпатичная, и не уродливая, но определенно устрашающая. Судя по всему, Джинни не оставалось ничего, кроме как войти в нее, так она и поступила — в конце концов, она была гриффиндоркой.

— Ну, вот, наконец, ты здесь, — злобно захихикал голос слева от нее.

Джинни в ужасе развернулась, нащупывая свою волшебную палочку — и моментально поняла, что та пропала.

— Проклятье, — выругалась Джинни, оказавшись лицом к лицу со стариком, парящим перед ней с хмурым видом. — Ладно, — потребовала она, обвиняюще тыча пальцем в морщинистое создание, — какого гиппогриффа здесь происходит? Где, драккл подери, я нахожусь? И кто… — она сморщила личико при виде беззубого, похожего на чернослив мужчины, одетого в жизнерадостно желтый плащ и с большой остроконечной шляпой на голове. — Знаешь, не бери в голову. Я даже не хочу знать, _что_ ты такое есть.

— Хо-хо-хо, — прохихикал он, — нет нужды расстраиваться, моя дорогая. Ты должна быть счастлива — тебе сказочно повезло, знаешь ли.

— Сказочно повезло? — тупо повторила Джинни. — И почему же это?

— Почему? Разумеется, потому что ты в «Книге сказок», — заявил этот сморщенный чернослив, радостно болтая в воздухе маленькими ножками. — А я великий, всезнающий рассказчик, но ты можешь звать меня Сэр Густафиус Гордон Гуллумпадинк, — он усмехнулся ее ошеломленному выражению лица. — Большинство людей для краткости зовут меня просто Гас.

— Ладно, Гас, — начала Джинни, взяв себя в руки, — почему бы тебе не сделать доброе дело и не рассказать мне, как я могу выбраться из этого ужасного места! У меня в качестве домашнего задания — эссе по Маггловедению к завтрашнему утру, знаешь ли. Мне нужно попасть обратно в замок.

Гас торжественно покачал головой.

— Боюсь, я не смогу помочь тебе, дорогая. Единственный способ выбраться из «Книги Сказок» — завершить историю и заслужить слова «жили долго и счастливо».

— Что? — ахнула в ужасе Джинни.

— Ох, я предельно честен. Понимаешь ли, я не умею лгать. Это удел злобных ведьм и гномов.

— Ты говоришь, я застряла в этом месте?

— Именно это я и говорю, — вежливо согласился Гас. — Хотя, должен заметить, если ты планируешь стать принцессой, мне кажется, тебе стоит немного подправить свой внешний вид. В данный момент ты выглядишь совершенно _не-по-принцесски_. Ни один принц не захочет тебя спасать.

— Почему бы тебе, мелкий… — зарычала Джинни, бросаясь к парящему в воздухе Гасу с твердым намерением стиснуть его тощую шею — до тех пор, пока он не прохрипит альтернативный выход из ее затруднительного положения — или не умрет.

Он отлетел подальше от нее, злобно хихикая, и очень сильно напомнил ей Пивза, перевернувшись вверх тормашками и лукаво поглядывая на нее, просунув голову между ног.

— Мое избиение не изменит правил, — дразнил он, переворачиваясь обратно в первоначальную «медитирующую» позу. — Тебе лучше принять свою судьбу и покончить с этим, или же застрянешь здесь на веки вечные.

Джинни выругалась. А потом, когда это нисколько не остудило ее пыл, решила ругнуться еще разок. Гас сдвинул брови, очевидно, думая, что ее богатый словарный запас не соответствовал его сказочному миру.

— Я всерьез должен попросить прекратить это, — приказал он. — Сейчас ты в сказке, тебе нужно быть кроткой и… и тихой.

— Прошу прощения? — воскликнула оскорбленная Джинни. — Я буду выражаться, как мне нравится, драккл побери.

Гас всплеснул руками, разгневанно вздохнув.

— Два века ожидания новой героини, и все, что я получаю — это… это девица с лексиконом моряка!

Джинни фыркнула.

— Говори за себя. Тебя тоже нельзя назвать олицетворением моего идеального рассказчика.

Гас выпрямился в полный рост, на его морщинистом лице застыло горделивое выражение.

— Да чтоб ты знала, я весьма уважаемый рассказчик в этих краях.

— Конечно-конечно.

Он пронзил ее взглядом.

— Ты ужасная девчонка. Надеюсь, все принцы проигнорируют тебя и оставят умирать.

И с этими словами он запахнулся в желтый плащ и исчез в облачке розового дыма.

Джинни вытаращила глаза, ее самодовольное выражение лица медленно сменялось ужасом. Он исчез — он просто нагло бросил ее, и теперь она, несомненно, застряла в этом треклятом мирке!

— Вот ведь дракловы дети, — простонала она.

Понимая, что дальше стоять в холле башни смысла нет, она шагнула вперед, собираясь пройти в дверь напротив, но произошло нечто совершенно иное: под ее ногами разверзся пол, открывая взору зияющую дыру.

На какое-то мгновение Джинни зависла над скоплением розовых облаков, приоткрыв рот в безмолвном ужасе. Затем гравитация решила взять свое, и Джинни рухнула вниз сквозь облака, крича так, что закладывало уши, и обещая кровавую расправу рассказчику по имени Гас.

Джинни летела вниз, бесполезно размахивая руками, пока наконец не приземлилась смачно на траву. Простонав, она оглядела поляну, на которую упала, но ничто не подсказало ей, где она находилась.

Снова застонав, весьма измученная Джинни поднялась на ноги и побрела куда глаза глядят. Через некоторое время пошел дождь, и она пробормотала проклятие себе под нос — проклятие, которое прозвучало еще несколько раз, в то время как дождь становился все сильнее и сильнее.

Наконец, когда стало смеркаться, а живот Джинни затянул неприятную песню, она увидела в отдалении смутные очертания величественного замка.

— О, хвала Мерлину! — прокричала Джинни.

Она добралась до замка и постучала в дверь, промокшая и дрожащая от холода. Огромные дубовые двери распахнулись, и мужчина с женщиной, одетые ну просто по-королевски, уставились на нее с удивлением.

— Кто вы? — вежливо поинтересовалась женщина.

— Я принцесса, которая нуждается в ночлеге на одну ночь, — выдала Джинни первое, что пришло в голову.

— Вы уверены, что вы принцесса? — снова спросила женщина, оглядывая ее испачканный внешний вид и простенькую черную мантию.

— Да! — гаркнула Джинни. — А теперь, прошу вас, снаружи холодно!

— Прекрасно, что ж, — ответила женщина, открывая дверь шире, чтобы Джинни могла войти, — следуйте за мной.

Джинни благодарно проследовала за женщиной по коридорам в комнату, где располагалась огромная кровать, на которая возвышалась пирамида из двадцати матрасов и стольких же весьма толстых одеял.

— Какого дракла? — воскликнула Джинни, уставившись на ужасающую конструкцию с некоторым подозрением.

— Ваша постель, — заявила с полуулыбкой женщина, которую Джинни сочла королевой. — Надеюсь, вы насладитесь сном.

Джинни посмотрела вслед уходящей женщине, а затем приготовилась штурмовать массивную кровать. Поскольку Джинни была слишком уставшей, чтобы ныть, то решила просто вскарабкаться по оставленной рядом приставной лесенке и выспаться в кровати.

— Мерлин, надеюсь, что не свалюсь, — пробормотала Джинни, заползая под одеяла.

...

Кхм-кхм. А теперь я вынуждена вас покинуть. Мне все еще нужно найти нового героя, и у меня есть кое-какие соображения на его счет (в моих мыслях лишь одна кандидатура).

До скорой встречи, друзья мои.


	2. Принцесса, горошина и одураченный король

**Принцесса, горошина и одураченный король**

 _У меня есть чудесная кучка кокосов (дидл ли, дидл ли). Они все стоят в рядок (бом-бом-бом). Большие и маленькие, некоторые больше, чем тво…_

Флоббер-черви и горгульи! Это снова _вы_. Кхм-кхм, я не пела. Я просто, э-э…

Знаете, что? Я не обязана перед вами отчитываться. Я рассказчица, а вы кто такие? Никто. Так-то.

Вообще, что вы здесь делаете? Ах, полагаю, вы хотите знать, что произойдет дальше. Что ж, хорошо, думаю, я могу продолжить историю. Итак, на чем мы остановились? Ах, да…

...

Джинни проснулась на следующее утро, чувствуя себя воистину раздраженной. Она не свалилась с той чудовищной кровати, но спать ей было крайне неудобно. Несмотря на гору матрасов и одеял, она всю ночь ощущала, как что-то мучительно впивается ей в спину, и никакие ерзания и смены положений не приносили облегчения.

— Эти люди — дракловы психи, — ворчала Джинни, спускаясь обратно по приставной лестнице.

Каким странным человеком нужно быть, чтобы заставить своего гостя спать на кровати с двадцатью матрасами — если через них все равно кажется, что огромная грязная пружина вонзается в тело?

Она неграциозно шлепнулась на пол и принялась отряхивать мантию от пыли, но тут же прекратила, увидев стоящих перед ней королеву и короля, предоставивших её ночлег.

— Утро доброе, — сказала, сияя, королева. — Как вам спалось?

— Ужасно! — пожаловалась Джинни, решив не растрачивать свою вежливость на этих коварных людей. — Мало того, что я была обеспокоена возможным падением с этого проклятого сооружения, вдобавок мне пришлось мириться с чем-то, впивающимся мне в спину целую ночь — похоже, теперь я вся в синяках!

Королева ахнула, а затем восторженно захлопала в ладоши.

— Ох, Тревор, мы наконец-то нашли настоящую принцессу! Сообщи принцу Хампердинку(1).

— Хампердинк? — повторила Джинни, строя гримасу. — Что это за имя?

Но Тревор уже убежал. Джинни вскоре обнаружила, что королева ведет ее из комнаты и дальше по коридору, все время бубня ей над ухом — о какой-то горошине и о том, как только настоящая принцесса могла быть достаточно изнеженной, чтобы почувствовать такую маленькую штучку под столькими матрасами.

Джинни сделала вывод, что в этом замке все сошли с ума, и размышляла о том, что будет вынуждена сбежать при первой возможности.

И вот перед ней появился принц Хампердинк. У него были растрепанные черные волосы, зеленые глаза (сиявшие ярче изумрудов), и (безобразный) шрам на лбу. А еще он носил очки.

— Гарри? — воскликнула совершенно растерявшаяся Джинни.

И каким же образом Гарри попал в книгу?

— Мое имя — Хампердинк, — сказал его двойник с ослепительной улыбкой. — А ты… ты будешь моей женой.

Джинни вытаращила глаза, а потом…

— Нет! — сказала она решительно, делая шаг назад.

— Но я всюду искал тебя! — закричал Гарри-Хампердинк, выглядя совершенно расстроенным.

— Очень жаль, — огрызнулась Джинни. — Я не хочу выходить за тебя замуж! — она с отвращением сморщила лицо. — К тому же, твое имя — Хампердинк.

— Но ты не можешь отказать мне. Никто мне не отказывает. Я _принц_!

— Что ж, я невысокого мнения о ваших великих-и-могучих возможностях, _Принц_ , — едко сказала Джинни. — Как смеешь ты требовать, чтобы я вышла за тебя замуж, даже не спросив моего мнения? Да будет тебе известно, что в моем королевстве мы, женщины, имеем права, и я не собираюсь быть на побегушках у какого-то облаченного в фиолетовые лосины идиота в короне, смахивающей на пластиковую!

— Боже, — воскликнул Тревор, уставившись на Джинни так, будто она была говорящей рыбой. — Вы уверены, что эта юная леди — принцесса?

— Она почувствовала горошину, — ответила королева.

— Разумеется, она принцесса, — сказал Гарри-Хампердинк, качая головой. — Я надеюсь, она просто в бреду — от холода и сна на горошине. Уверен, немного отдохнув, она поймет, что мечтает стать моей женой, а потом все мы будем жить долго и счастливо.

— Я не выйду за тебя! — взревела Джинни, топая ногой. — Нет! Нет! Вы все безумцы, и, когда я получу назад свою палочку, я…

— То есть ты действительно не хочешь выходить за меня замуж? — перебил Гарри-Хампердинк, покраснев до самых ушей.

— Не это ли я только что сказала! Теперь…

Принц неожиданно яростно засверкал глазами.

— Стража! — завопил он, щелкая пальцами. — Схватить ее!

— Вот же мерзавец! — воскликнула Джинни и незамедлительно ринулась к дверям.

Стражники погнались за ней, толкаясь и переругиваясь. И тут Джинни обнаружила, что в подол ее мантии вцепилась запыхавшаяся королева, процедившая Джинни сквозь зубы, что та — единственная настоящая принцесса в королевстве, и у нее нет выбора, кроме как выйти замуж за Гарри-Хампердинка или быть брошенной в подземелья. Проявив большую сообразительность, Джинни ударила королеву по лицу, а затем оттолкнула двух стражников, преградивших ей выход, и рванула к дверям, отчаянно крича изо всех сил, что все они чокнутые.

Слава Мерлину, бедная Джинни смогла покинуть замок и счастливо избежать замужества (принц Гарри-Хампердинк, подумать только), но стражники продолжили преследовать ее до самого леса. Ей понадобилось некоторое время, но в конечном итоге стражники потеряли ее из виду; к сожалению, она с таким же успехом заблудилась и сама.

— Мерлиновы яйца, — проворчала Джинни, уставившись на переплетение ветвей. — Где я, дракл дери?

Лес не ответил (в конце концов, это был всего лишь лес), так что Джинни не оставалось выбора, кроме как продолжать идти и надеяться, что в скором времени она найдет какие-нибудь признаки цивилизации (и еды!). Кажется, в тот день удача была на ее стороне — она шла не больше тридцати минут, прежде чем услышала звук трубы, разговоры и смех множества людей.

— Должно быть, где-то проводится фестиваль, — размышляла вслух Джинни, алчно просияв.

Фестивали, как вы знаете, подразумевают празднование, а оно в свою очередь — еду.

Отбросив усталость и раздражение, Джинни бросилась на звук и вскоре оказалась посреди небольшого городишки. В центре его располагался неожиданно великолепный дворец. К ее радости, там в самом деле шло празднование. В ходе расспроса кое-кого из местных жителей один старик сказал ей, что король организовал шествие, чтобы покрасоваться в своем новом наряде.

— Ой, в самом деле? — ответила Джинни, не особо заинтересовавшись новой одеждой короля, и уделила пристальное внимание хлебу, неожиданно оказавшемуся у нее в руке, с удивительной скоростью запихивая его в рот.

— Глядите! — воскликнул старик, указывая узловатым пальцем в направлении дворца. — Сюда идет король!

Джинни повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на короля, и почти подавилась хлебом, увидев хорошо знакомого юношу со светлыми волосами и острыми (однако красивыми) чертами лица, уверенно спускающегося по каменным ступеням. Королем оказался Драко Малфой, но больше всего ее поразило то, что на нем не было ни нитки. Не поверите, но да, он был абсолютно обнажен.

Джинни уставилась на него. И еще немного попялилась. А потом ее лицо приобрело оттенок спелого помидора (от смущения или от сдерживаемого смеха, осталось неясным), и она от души захохотала.

— Боже, деточка, да что тут такого смешного? — обеспокоенно спросил старик.

— На нем ничего нет, — воскликнула Джинни, смахивая с глаз слезы смеха.

Старик поперхнулся.

— Честно говоря, я вижу то же самое, но не хотел ничего говорить. Знаешь, что они говорят: «Только тупые люди или те, кто не выполняет свою работу как следует, не видят магической одежды».

Джинни покачала головой, продолжая хихикать.

— Ни в коем случае. Он просто расхаживает голышом.

Люди вокруг, услышавшие ее комментарий, казалось, пришли к тому же заключению, несмотря на то, что до этого они восхищались королевской одеждой, боясь предстать тупыми перед лицом общества. Даже Драко, чем дальше шел по улице, тем больше терял уверенность. Он увидел Джинни, скрючившуюся от смеха, и в его глазах вспыхнул блеск узнавания, и он направился к ней — бледная задница, показанная миру, и все такое.

— Ты! — прорычал Драко, тыча в нее пальцем. — Так это твоих рук дело, да?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — возразила Джинни, корчась от очередного приступа смеха, абсолютно неспособная сохранять серьезное выражение лица при встрече с голым слизеринцем.

Он увидел, что ее глаза метнулись к нижней части его тела, и густо покраснел, хотя и не предпринял попытки прикрыться, очевидно, думая, что это было ниже его достоинства. Малфои, казалось, имели очень странные представления о достоинстве.

— К твоему сведению, моя одежда особенная, — сказал он ей горделиво, пытаясь сохранить лицо. — Просто ты слишком тупая, чтобы видеть ее.

— Повторяй это себе почаще, Малфой, — ответила Джинни сквозь смех. — К слову сказать, здесь немного прохладно, да?

Драко проследил за ее взглядом, и его румянец усилился, когда до него дошло, о чем она. Не говоря больше ни слова, он сдернул мантию со стоящего рядом мужчины и обернул вокруг собственного тела. Потом схватил Джинни за локоть и оттащил ее — подальше от людских глаз, с любопытством пялившихся на них, и интересующихся, куда же их драгоценный «король» направляется.

— Эй! — воскликнула Джинни, выдергивая руку. — Отпусти меня!

Он разжал пальцы, а потом впился в нее взглядом.

— Ладно, Уизли, — начал Драко, складывая руки на груди, — что ты сделала?

— Что я?

— Не надо делать таких невинных глаз. Я спокойно делаю свою домашнюю работу в библиотеке, а через миг — внезапно оказываюсь в этом месте, и все считают меня королем. Ты единственная, кто назвал меня «Малфой!», так что я предполагаю, что ты должна быть из моего мира. Теперь я спрашиваю тебя еще раз: что ты сделала?

— Ничего я не делала, — возразила Джинни. — По крайней мере, с тобой. Я просто пыталась провести кое-какие исследования для своего эссе, и меня внезапно затянуло в «Книгу сказок». Я не знаю, как ты здесь оказался.

Он нахмурился, кажется, осознавая, что она сказала правду.

— Я не понимаю, — пробормотал он, обращаясь скорее к себе.

— Когда ты только попал сюда, тебе не встретился старик по имени Гас? — полюбопытствовала Джинни.

— Гас? — медленно повторил Драко. — Нет, но женщина по имени Аугустус Аугентина Арглкрампл (которая предпочитала откликаться на «Гасси») сказала мне, что хотя у меня не «сияющие голубые глаза», мне нужно сделать это...

— Что именно сделать?

— Я не знаю, — признался он. — Помню только, что после падения сквозь какие-то розовые облака я очутился в этом вот дворце. Все думают, что я их король…

— Держу пари, тебе это нравится, — сухо перебила Джинни.

Он склонился, приблизив свой нос к ее носу.

— Только лишь то, что у тебя нет никакого уважения к начальству, не означает, что все остальные не могут оценить величие, когда видят его. Если те люди хотели, чтобы я стал их королем, почему я должен им отказывать? Вполне естественно, что они хотят поклоняться мне.

— Не могу поверить, что ты произнес это так естественно, — отозвалась Джинни, взирая на него со смесью удивления и отвращения. — Должно быть, твое эго и впрямь велико.

— Истина не может быть эгоистичной, — ответил он просто.

— Все равно, — возразила она, скрестив руки.

Они замолчали на мгновение, а потом ее лицо вдруг озарила усмешка.

— Так или иначе, почему же ты расхаживал голышом?

Его щеки пошли розоватыми пятнами.

— Двое мужчин пришли во дворец и сказали, что они сделают для меня какую-то магическую одежду.

Джинни хихикнула.

— Как скажешь, это была магическая одежда. Настолько магическая, что никто не мог ее видеть.

Драко раздраженно выдохнул, отворачиваясь от нее, чтобы спрятать румянец.

— Ну, довольно об этом. Нам нужно выяснить, как мы будем отсюда выбираться.

— « _Мы_ »?

Он приподнял бровь.

— Да, «мы».

— Я удивлена. Не думала, что Малфой захочет иметь что-то общее с Уизли.

— Тогда ты, должно быть, еще тупее, чем я думал, — сказал он коротко. — Ты можешь не нравиться мне, Уизли, но я не собираюсь оставаться здесь в одиночестве. Вместе будет проще выбираться.

— Ты прав, — согласилась она, пораженная его рассуждениями.

— Твоя палочка у тебя? — спросил он с надеждой.

Она покачала головой.

Он вздохнул.

— Моя тоже. Она пропала, как только я попал сюда.

— И моя.

— Значит, вряд ли мы когда-нибудь найдем выход отсюда, — сказал Драко уныло, демонстрируя наивысшее проявление отчаяния.

Джинни нахмурилась.

— Гас сказал мне, что, если я попаду в сказку и добьюсь для нее счастливого конца, то смогу выбраться из этого места. Может, это сработает и для нас обоих.

— Что же ты предлагаешь? — спросил Драко, настороженно глядя на нее.

— Предлагаю найти нам сказку.

— Прости, но я не думаю, что это твоя самая лучшая идея. На случай, если ты забыла, Уизли, некоторые из этих сказок — не такие уж чудесные истории. Не знаю, как ты, но я не планирую быть съеденным старой ведьмой, живущей в доме из имбирных пряников, или быть ослепленным другой ведьмой, способной увить замок шипами.

— Тогда нам стоит проявить осмотрительность в поиске сказки, — парировала Джинни. — Если у тебя есть идеи лучше — насчет того, что мы можем предпринять, — сделай одолжение, поделись ими со мной.

Драко с негодованием посмотрел на нее, прекрасно понимая, что идей у него нет.

Джинни самодовольно улыбнулась:

— Тогда решено.

Она без дальнейших разговоров зашагала вдаль. Блондин надрывно вздохнул и скрепя сердце последовал за ней.

— Как же я влип в эту историю? — проворчал он.

— Ну же, Малфой! — позвала Джинни через плечо. — Не отставай!

Драко сузил глаза, но все-таки ускорил шаг.

...

Кхе-кхе.

Тьфу ты, я снова потеряла свои капли от кашля.

На что это вы уставились? Маленькие требовательные кретины. Я рассказываю вам историю, а вы просто ожидаете, что я буду продолжать и продолжать. Что ж, я не стану. Я устала, я раздражена, и у меня начинается чертов кашель. Вы должны быть благодарны, что я нашла время рассказать вам хотя бы это, учитывая тот вздор, с которым мне пришлось смириться.

Только поглядите на этот беспорядок: у моей героини нет совести, а манеры, словно у горного тролля, а герой оказался — хотя и выглядел подобающе — достаточно туп, чтобы застрять в сказке «Новое платье для короля» и расхаживать неглиже по всему Зачарованному Королевству. Это было _не_ тем, что я планировала. Джинни к этому моменту должна была быть заперта в башне в ожидании принца, который сможет ее спасти. А герой… герою следовало быть славным и бравым, а не высокомерным и тщеславным, или… или не беспокоиться о своей одежде больше, чем о благополучии его леди.

Признаю, он выглядит гораздо лучше того шрамоголового растрепанного юноши, которого нам предлагали ранее, но почему, почему он должен обладать героическими инстинктами на уровне… ну, флоббер-червя?

Драккл меня дери! Почему я всегда имею дело с людьми, которые отказываются соответствовать моим сказочным архетипам? Я должна была взять больничный. Я должна была сбежать и спрятаться в пещере! Я должна была сделать что-нибудь — _что угодно_ — кроме как соглашаться рассказывать историю жизни Джинни Уизли!

С меня хватит. Больше никакой славной рассказчицы. С этого момента, они играют по _моим_ правилам!

Кхе-кхе.

Хм, но сначала мне нужно найти мои капли от кашля.

* * *

1) Примечание автора: "Хампердинк — это дань принцу из «Принцессы невесты». Обожаю это фильм".


	3. Туфелька и рыжая жадина

**Туфелька и рыжая жадина**

Кхм-кхм, все удобно расположились и готовы продолжить историю? Вы же не собираетесь внезапно сбежать в уборную? Потому что даже в таком случае я не остановлюсь. Это не роскошный круиз — я здесь не для обслуживания вас или ваших слабых мочевых пузырей. Или ваших рыдающих младенцев, уж если на то пошло. Или чего-нибудь еще, что, как вам кажется, может отвлечь ваше внимание. Как сказал однажды мудрый пират: кто падает за борт — остается за бортом.

Все устроились? Хорошо.

Тогда позвольте мне представить вам заключительную (и просто потрясающую) часть приключений Джинни Уизли. В последнюю нашу встречу герой и героиня бесцельно прогуливались по Зачарованному Королевству, в поисках сказки, которая пришлась бы по вкусу обоим. Нет нужды говорить о том, что наша героиня выглядела как всегда — обычной и веснушчатой, а наш герой — как никогда красивым (и высокомерным, замечу). Безусловно, они представляли собой странную компанию (я по-прежнему считаю, что с блестящими черными волосами и фиалковыми глазами она бы выглядела куда лучше), но они застряли здесь вместе, так что у них не было особого выбора, кроме как терпеть общество друг друга. Пока что.

— Я хочу есть, — пожаловалась Джинни.

— Ты всегда хочешь есть, — возразил Драко. — Я удивлен, что ты еще не отгрызла собственную руку.

— Я не ем людей, — просто ответила Джинни. — А будь оно даже так, едва ли я начала бы с себя — ты представляешься мне более логичным вариантом.

Драко тревожно взглянул на нее.

— Х-хорошо, — сказал он дрожащим голосом и еще долго продолжал посматривать на нее с подозрением.

Казалось, они прошли много миль, прежде чем наткнулись на то, что, возможно, могло бы быть сказкой, но блондину не понравился вид маленького домика в лесу, и он сказал Джинни, что они должны идти дальше. Она подчинилась, посчитав, что черепа на ограде не слишком внушали доверие. Так что молодые люди продолжили свой путь, минуя и гигантское бобовое дерево, и котов, обутых в сапоги, прежде чем пришли в некий городок с дворцом, расположенным на утесе.

— Мерлин, сколько же дворцов в этом мире? — задумчиво покачала головой Джинни.

— Судя по всему, довольно много, — ответил Драко сухо. — Пошли, проверим этот городишко.

Они вошли в городок и не успели пройти дальше нескольких ярдов, как из дома вышла женщина, подозрительно походившая на Амбридж, и громко вздохнула от облегчения, завидев их.

— Вот вы где, — воскликнула она, увлекая их в дом, прежде чем они смогли вставить хоть слово. — Я повсюду искала вас двоих.

— Оу? — сказал Драко, бросая на Джинни озадаченный взгляд.

— Моя дорогая Дракозелла, неужели ты забыла, что сегодня принц дает бал, чтобы найти свою будущую жену? И ты так жаждала женить его на себе — если Анастасия не доберется до него раньше тебя.

Драко как раз собирался ей сказать, что его имя не «Дракозелла» и что он не заинтересован в браке с какими угодно принцами, когда Джинни издала недвусмысленный смешок. Он нахмурился, заметив, что Джинни не сводит с него откровенно веселого взгляда, а потом осмотрел себя. Его рот распахнулся в немом крике. Каким-то образом (и он убьет человека, который сделал это) на нем оказалось зеленое платье, а его белокурые локоны, которые прежде были довольно короткими, теперь опускались ниже талии.

— Нет, — выдохнул Драко, вцепляясь в длинные шелковистые волосы, его лицо побледнело. Он снова уставился на платье, и еще большее смятение исказило его прекрасные черты. — _Нет_!

— О, не беспокойся, дорогая, — успокоила женщина, кладя ладонь на его плечо. — Мы в два счета прихорошим тебя для принца, — она перевела взгляд на Джинни. — С чего такая радость, Золушка?

— Я, э-э…

— Ты не закончила работу по дому, так что не думай, что я позволю тебе поехать на бал, чтобы познакомиться с принцем.

— Р-работу по дому? — повторила Джинни, выглядя довольно растеряно. — Какую еще работу?

— Ту, которой ты пренебрегла, — отозвалась сухо женщина.

— Но меня здесь не было, — нахмурилась Джинни.

— И не вякай мне тут, девчонка! — прошипела женщина, брызжа слюной. — Когда твой отец умер, я оставила тебя здесь по доброте сердечной. Я относилась к тебе, как к дочери, пусть даже у меня уже были две собственные. А чем ты мне отплатила? Отказом выполнять свою работу по дому, бездельница!

Джинни неловко переминалась с ноги на ногу, потупив взор. Она бы с удовольствием закричала в ответ, но, поскольку была уверена, что женщина слетела с катушек, то решила не рисковать. Кто знает, что может отмочить двойник Амбридж?

ЛжеАмбридж протяжно выдохнула через ноздри.

— А теперь, — сказала она гораздо спокойнее, — бери вон ту швабру и начинай отчищать полы. Я хочу, чтобы к тому времени, как я закончу с Дракозеллой, они сверкали.

Глаза Драко загорелись злобным ликованием.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что Уизли обязана прибраться, как слуга, в то время как я не буду делать ничего?

— Само собой, дорогуша, — ответила с обожающей улыбкой женщина, которая, похоже, верила, что являлась матерью Драко.

— Превосходно, — заметил Драко, с усмешкой глядя на Джинни. — Я говорил тебе, что люди здесь уважают превосходство, когда видят его.

— Ой, заткнись, — ответила с угрюмым видом Джинни.

Он засмеялся, а потом, остановившись только для того, чтобы пожелать ей весело провести время, удалился прочь со своей «матерью», чтобы собраться на бал. По всей видимости, он счел, что не так трудно перетерпеть некоторые неудобства — всего одну ночь, если это поможет ему помыкать Джинни Уизли. Малфои, я должна заметить, были очень странной породой людей — бросали себе подобных, когда действительно доходило до дела.

Между тем, наша обыкновенная героиня вскоре обнаружила (после длительных препирательств и брызганья слюной), что Амбридж была весьма серьезно настроена по поводу надраивания полов. Поскольку Джинни не выполнила это задание, то вскоре оказалась запертой в кухне с наказом оставаться там целую ночь и вымыть всю посуду, или же она отхватит ремня.

Джинни свернулась клубочком у камина и от всего сердца рыдала — «Дракозелла», Анастасия и Амбридж спокойно уехали на бал без нее. Казалось настолько несправедливым, что она должна торчать в мерзком домишке, занимаясь уборкой, в то время как Драко окружили чрезмерным вниманием и взяли на бал. Не то, чтобы Джинни очень хотела быть избалованной существом с внешностью Амбридж, но все же как обидно!

По мнению Джинни, эти сказки были ужасными вещами — вообще не очаровательными и не восхитительными. И почему каждый раз Драко Малфоя любят, в то время как ей достается образ отребья (Гарри-Хампердинк, возжелавший на ней жениться, не считается, поскольку он и его семья было поголовно чокнутые и заставили ее спать на горошине — горошине, необходимо отметить, которая чудесным образом сумела не быть раздавленной двадцатью странными матрасами, которые были нагромождены на нее, и продолжать доставлять неудобство).

В тот момент, когда Джинни оставила всякую надежду найти сказку со счастливым концом, перед ее глазами внезапно что-то ярко вспыхнуло. Она закашлялась и прикрыла лицо, защищая глаза. Когда она убрала руку, то увидела перед собой женщину (поразительно походившую на МакГонагалл), одетую в розовое платье с оборками и держащую в правой руке волшебную палочку.

— Фу! — воскликнула Джинни, инстинктивно поморщившись.

Теперь она понимала, почему декан Гриффиндора носила только темные цвета. Минерва МакГонагалл выглядела _чудовищно_ в розовом.

— Ну, что ж, — бодро воскликнула копия МакГонагалл, — ты, девочка, хочешь поехать на бал.

— Н-но я не могу поехать на бал, — возразила Джинни, хлюпая носом. — Меня заперли здесь.

— Чепуха! Если я сказала, что ты поедешь на бал, значит, поедешь.

Джинни это показалось несколько сомнительным.

— Как вы собираетесь добиться этого?

— Потому что я твоя фея-крестная, разумеется, — возразила МакГонагалл, будто это должно было быть очевидным. — А теперь, — она взмахнула своей палочкой, — _бибити-бобити-бу_!

Джинни лишь моргнула, обнаружив на себе очень красивое белое платье и хрустальные туфельки.

— Ох, как прелестно! — воскликнула она, крутясь во все стороны, чтобы еще сильнее восхититься своим нарядом.

— Да, да! Весьма прелестно, я уверена, — нетерпеливо сказала фея-крестная. — Теперь торопись и полезай в карету, девочка. У меня плотный график, знаешь ли.

— В карету? — повторила Джинни, хмурясь.

Фея-крестная издала раздраженный вздох и, взмахнув палочкой, проделала дыру в стене, открывая взору большую карету (которая на самом деле выглядела, как тыква, отрастившая колеса), ожидавшую снаружи. Шесть запряженных лошадей были готовы умчать Джинни, куда только она ни пожелает отправиться.

— Твоя карета, — сказала фея-крестная коротко. — Теперь поторапливайся. Я уже опаздываю на крестины в Долину Дремлющей Принцессы.

Джинни не успела вымолвить и слова благодарности, прежде чем фея-крестная исчезла в облаке осыпавшихся блесток. Пожав плечами и подумав, что она и правда должна была ожидать, что произойдет какое-нибудь безумие вроде этого, Джинни запрыгнула в карету и вскоре тряслась в «тыквенном» стиле по направлению белоснежному дворцу на вершине утеса.

К тому времени, как Джинни вошла во дворец, бал уже шел полным ходом. Она задержалась на вершине лестницы, уставившись вниз на открывшееся ей великолепие. Нашла глазами Драко, который выглядел довольно хорошеньким (для мужчины) — в голубом платье, с шелковистыми волосами, уложенными а-ля Медуза Горгона. Вокруг него толпилось множество мужчин, и в то время как это должно было причинять слизеринцу неудобства, он, казалось, получал извращенное удовольствие от того факта, что привлекал больше внимания, чем его «сестрица» Анастасия, которая на самом деле была порядочной девушкой.

Джинни подумала, что находит что-то вызывающее крайнее беспокойство в образе блондина, казавшегося хорошеньким в платье и окруженного лебезящими перед ним мужчинами — даже более тревожное, чем в тот раз, когда она увидела его разгуливающим голышом по улице. Отвернувшись от Драко, она остановила взгляд на мужчине, восхищенно разглядывающем ее, стоя у подножия лестницы. Ее челюсть упала. Без сомнения, это был мужчина ее грез. Его роскошные волнистые белокурые волосы, его сияющие голубые глаза, его…

Ее глаза сузились. Мерлин и Моргана. Мужчина оказался гребаным Локхартом!

— Ради всего святого, — прорычала Джинни. — В этом месте ничего и никогда не пойдет, как надо?

Двойник Локхарта вприпрыжку подошел к ней, на его губах играла ослепительная улыбка.

— Оставь меня, — пробормотала Джинни, проходя мимо. — Я не в настроении.

— Но вы…

— Кто? — огрызнулась Джинни. — Женщина твоей мечты? Самое прекрасное создание, которое ты когда-либо узрел?

Он кивнул, не отводя от нее взгляда.

— Я влюбился в вас, как только увидел.

Она покраснела (ведь он действительно был довольно красив) и затеребила свои волосы.

— Оу, — вот и весь ответ, который она смогла придумать.

— Я Прекрасный Принц, — сказал он с еще одной из своих ослепительно идеальных улыбок. — А вас как зовут?

— Д-джинни, — заикнулась она, вполне объяснимо ослепленная силой его улыбки (не зря же он являлся пятикратным победителем премии «Ведьминого Еженедельника» — Самая Очаровательная Улыбка!)

Он взял ее руку и с почтением поцеловал.

— Джинни, — пробормотал он, все еще держа ее ладонь, — я очарован.

Она нервно хихикнула — подобное внимание от красивого (и взрослого) мужчины было совсем не тем, к чему она привыкла — а потом осторожно высвободила свою ладонь.

— Не должен ли ты побеседовать с остальными гостями? — спросила она.

— Но я хочу остаться с тобой.

Джинни вновь вспыхнула и как раз подумала, что может быть, было бы не так уж плохо, если бы она всего разок предалась флирту с красивым блондином, когда другой блондин — хотя гораздо менее очаровательный — вдруг появился рядом с ней и крепко вцепился в ее локоть.

— Прошу нас извинить, — прорычал Драко, резко кивнув Прекрасному Принцу, а затем потащил Джинни из дворца.

— Что ты творишь? — огрызнулась Джинни, пытаясь вырвать руку из мертвой хватки. — Мы могли получить наше «долго и счастливо» в том дворце!

— Нет, — пробормотал Драко, — ты бы просто получила поцелуй от того мерзкого типа в напудренном парике, а я бы застрял среди кучи мужчин, пытающихся залезть мне под юбку.

— Они в самом деле пытались? — спросила Джинни, мгновенно переключаясь.

— Да, — ответил он, и его передернуло.

Она вдруг вспомнила, что он просто бросил ее в доме, в то время как сам отправился на бал, и на ее губах заиграла злобная улыбка.

— Ну, так тебе и надо! Не могу поверить, что ты бросил меня — прибираться, словно прислугу, а сам ушел «прихорашиваться». А потом тебе хватило наглости согласиться со своей «матерью», что меня следует запереть в кухне! Как ты мог, Малфой? Нам полагается быть _командой_!

Драко пожал плечами.

— Я просто играл свою роль.

Она невесело рассмеялась.

— Ты играл свою роль, ладно. Мне остается лишь гадать, в какую же на самом деле сторону ты бросаешь квоффл.

— Так, на что это ты намекаешь? — потребовал объяснений Драко, буравя ее взглядом.

— Не знаю, но мне кажется, что ты получал удовольствие от внимания тех мужчин.

— Я не гей, — категорично заявил он.

— Угу-угу.

Его взгляд ужесточился из-за ее очевидного скептицизма.

— Я не такой! — заявил он более настойчиво.

— Разумеется, нет — именно поэтому ты позволил напялить на себя платье, сделать прическу и заигрывал с множеством мужчин, переплюнув даже свою сестрицу. Ага, это совсем не по-гейски.

Драко издал низкий гортанный звук и грубо схватил ее за талию, притягивая к себе. Прежде чем она смогла как-то отреагировать, он прижался губами к ее губам, жестко и требовательно. Она издала приглушенный звук, но он только обнял ее сильнее, играючи приоткрывая ее губы и одаривая ее самым настоящим, требовательным — не говоря уже о том, что очень, очень умелым — поцелуем, который когда-либо случался в ее жизни.

Он оторвал свои губы от ее губ, оба тяжело дышали.

— Я не гей, — повторил он, подзадоривая ее утверждать обратное.

Джинни кивнула, затаив дыхание, слишком потрясенная безжалостной атакой, которую представлял из себя поцелуй Драко Малфоя, чтобы сделать что-то еще. Уже не имело никакого значения, что он по-прежнему красовался в миленьком платье и с нелепой прической. В тот момент он был воплощением настоящего мужчины — восхитительного, соблазнительного, страстного (и, несомненно, гетеросексуального) мужчины.

— Хорошо, тогда, — сказал он, прибавляя шагу, — давай выберемся из этого драклова городишки прежде, чем твой Прекрасный Принц начнет тебя искать.

Джинни снова кивнула, все еще пытаясь взять себя в руки. Ее ноги, наконец, вновь обрели чувствительность, и она поспешила за Драко, и тут же издала громкое проклятье, наступив на острый камень.

— Что за ерунда! — пробормотала она, прыгая на одной ноге. — Я потеряла свою хрустальную туфельку.

Драко закатил глаза.

— Замечательно. Полагаю, ты хочешь, чтобы мы поискали ее?

— Нет. Они все равно были неудобные.

И с этим она стянула другую туфлю и швырнула ее назад, угодив прямо в голову Прекрасному Принцу — хотя, необходимо отметить, ни Драко, ни Джинни не поняли, что произошло. _Я_ , однако, будучи всезнающей рассказчицей, вижу все, и поэтому могу сказать вам, что туфелька в самом деле ударила ему по голове, лишив его чувств. Что случилось с ним потом, меня абсолютно не интересует и уж тем более не имеет никакого отношения к этой истории. Так что, если вам будет угодно, мы пропустим несколько минут нудного передвижения и продолжим с того места, когда Драко и Джинни уже покинули городок и радовались тому, что их одежда (а в случае Драко — волосы) наконец вернулась в нормальное состояние.

— Ох, хвала Салазару! — воскликнул Драко, ощупывая свои укоротившиеся локоны. — Я думал, это никогда не закончится.

— У меня снова есть обувь! — счастливо объявила Джинни.

Их ликование продолжалось какое-то время, но потом желудок Джинни заурчал, что, видимо, послужило для них сигналом продолжить движение (полагаю, наш юный герой, возможно, был обеспокоен, что Джинни и правда могла поддаться своим предполагаемым людоедским наклонностям, если вскоре не получит что-нибудь съестное). И вот они шли, и шли, и спорили, и продолжали идти. И вот, наконец, они снова оказались у леса.

— Ну, отлично, — сухо заметил Драко, — еще один лес. Какие же радости поджидают нас здесь?

— Ну, мы ничего не узнаем, стоя на месте, так что пошли, — приказала Джинни, и быстро зашагала вглубь чащи.

Она не боялась леса — она уже не боялась ничего! К тому же, она точно почувствовала вкусный запах, и ей не терпелось выяснить, окажется ли это действительно жареным мясом.

Блондин, не столь управляемый своим желудком, с меньшей охотой желал идти на аромат еды. Однако он все равно последовал за ней в лес, заранее смиряясь со всем, что судьба могла им уготовить. Он уже вызвал смех, появившись голышом перед целым городом людей, не говоря уже о том, что его заставили напялить женское платье. Кровожадная старая ведьма стала бы для него славной передышкой.

В конце концов, оба оказались разочарованы. Им удалось отыскать небольшой дом, но не было ни кровожадных старых ведьм, притаившихся поблизости, ни каких-либо признаков изысканного жареного мяса, аромат которого привел их к домику. Джинни не была готова сдаться так легко, она ворвалась в дом, даже не постучавшись, но и внутри мяса не оказалось. Она, однако, нашла немного хлеба и сыра, и набросилась на них.

Драко смотрел на нее с отвращением.

— Ты же понимаешь, что крадешь чью-то еду.

— Минэ пвефать, — возразила она, счастливо жуя.

Он закатил глаза и вышел из кухни, изучая оставшуюся часть дома. Тот был очень маленьким, как и предметы интерьера в нем. Затем он заметил, что вся мебель идет в наборах по семь экземпляров. Семь стульев вокруг обеденного стола, семь пуфиков расставлены по всей гостиной. Данная тенденция обнаружилась и в спальне наверху, где он нашел семь крошечных кроватей — ко всем были прикреплены таблички с именами.

Драко нахмурился.

— Умник, — прочитал он на одной из табличек. — Ворчун, Соня, Скромник…

Он притих, сосредоточенно нахмурив брови. Что за идиотские имена у этих людей.

Вдруг снизу послышался громкий шум. Драко быстро помчался в кухню, где обнаружил Джинни — все еще сжимавшую ломоть хлеба в одной руке — столкнувшуюся с семью разъяренными маленькими бородатыми мужчинами. Гномы.

— Это чудовище стащило нашу еду! — взревел очень сварливого вида гном с раскрасневшимся лицом.

— Я не — апчхи — думаю, — апчхи — что мы должны — апчхи…

— Ох, закрой свой рот! — огрызнулся ворчливый гном. — Все равно никто никогда не может тебя понять, так зачем вообще беспокоиться, говоря что-то?

Драко склонен был с ним согласиться, но потом почувствовал, как что-то придавило его ботинок. Взглянув вниз, он увидел гнома, крепко спящего на его ноге.

— Замечательно, — сказал он сухо.

Его голос, похоже, подсказал гномам, что в их доме было еще одно «чудовище», и они обступили его, требуя объяснения — почему он и его жадная подруга проникли в их дом и съели всю еду. Драко почти сказал что-то резкое в ответ, когда Джинни неожиданно оказалась на высоте положения.

— Пожалуйста, простите нас, благородные гномы, — сказала она своим самым проникновенным голосом, — но я была столь голодна — на самом деле, почти умирала голодной смертью. Я даже не представляла, что вы так расстроитесь, если я съем немного вашего хлеба и сыра. И я взяла совсем чуть-чуть, понимаете, просто чтобы утолить голод.

Один из гномов пошел красными пятнами, хотя казалось, что он зарделся скорее от смущения, чем от гнева.

— С-совершенно верно, м-мисс, — произнес, заикаясь, он. — Я н-не возражаю, е-если вы съедите м-мой хлеб и с-сыр.

Она благодарно улыбнулась застенчивому гному, а затем обратила полные мольбы глаза к остальным. Один за другим они, казалось, сдувались под печальным взглядом — даже ворчливый гном, хотя он и продолжил бурчать себе под нос.

— Ну, если это было, чтобы спасти вашу жизнь, полагаю, что ничего страшного не случилось, — сказал серьезно старший гном. — Но вы должны понимать, что воровство — это плохо.

— О да, — торжественно произнесла Джинни. — Воровство — это очень, очень плохо, и если бы вы были здесь, я бы, естественно, спросила разрешения. Но я просто очень хотела есть, — закончила она со вздохом, посылая им еще одну извиняющуюся улыбочку.

Драко с удивлением на нее уставился, потрясенный ее артистическими способностями. И, действительно, сказанная ложь сделала свое дело. Гномы были более чем счастливы принять двух незваных гостей в своем доме, даже сдвинули семь своих маленьких кроватей вместе так, чтобы Драко и Джинни могли немного поспать.

Поскольку Драко отказался спать на полу, и поскольку отношение Джинни к блондину значительно улучшилось после того, как он столь настойчиво ее поцеловал, оба не испытывали неудобства, разделив одну постель. Более того, Джинни даже осмелилась прижаться к нему — совсем чуть-чуть — под предлогом того, что слишком мало места. Если Драко и сомневался в искренности данного оправдания, то не сказал об этом, чему Джинни была рада.

Прошло немного времени, прежде чем они провалились в крепкий сон под присмотром семи гномов, которые так любезно впустили двух подростков в свой дом. Не было ничего, чтобы потревожить спокойствие момента — то есть, ничего, за исключением некой ведьмы с волосами цвета воронова крыла, которая в данный момент вглядывалась в зеркало с гримасой отвращения на лице.

— Кто та рыжеволосая девчонка? — потребовала она от зеркала, все еще пронзая взглядом спящую рыжеволосую девушку.

Обычно зеркало показывало ее собственное лицо каждый раз, когда она задавала исключительно важный вопрос о том, кто был самой прекрасной женщиной во всем королевстве. Но сегодня… сегодня зеркало показало деввушку с рыжими волосами и веснушками, которая определенно была не прекрасней всех на свете (даже в свои лучшие дни). Однако зеркало было непреклонно, ехидно заявляя, что Белоснежка прекрасней всех на свете, потому что у нее доброе сердце — то, чего никогда не будет у невероятно красивой королевы.

Королева прокляла зеркало, а потом и рыжеволосую девушку. А потом… потом она придумала коварный план, такой же злой и жестокий, как и ее собственное закаменевшее сердце.

— Посмотрим, кто прекрасней всех на свете, маленькая Белоснежка, — сказала она со злобным смехом. — Посмотрим.

 _..._

 _Дзынь-дзынь_

Мы прерываем эту историю, дабы объявить, что ваша рассказчица убежала (в «тайную комнату»). Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на своих местах до ее возвращения.

Чтобы не было скучно, не стесняйтесь любоваться танцующими Cabana Boys(1), которые были наняты специально для услаждения вашего взора.

* * *

1) Cabana Boys — так называемые мальчики на побегушках, которые выполняют любые желания и всячески развлекают обеспеченных гостей. Популярны среди дам "чуть-за" возраста на пляжных курортах.


	4. Все они жили долго и счастливо

**Все они жили долго и счастливо**

Кхм-кхм. Искренне сожалею. Немного увлеклась бесплатными напитками. Но я снова здесь, так что мы можем продолжить нашу историю.

Что такое? Вы говорите, что я лгунья и лицемерка? Вы в самом деле говорите, что скорее бы продолжили смотреть танец тех горячих красавчиков, чем слушали уважаемую рассказчицу вроде меня?

Неблагодарные кретины. Я должна была предвидеть, что подобное произойдет. И это после стольких усилий, которые я приложила, чтобы сделать сказку интересной для вас.

Что? Вы говорите, что я изменила будущее Джинни только в угоду себе?..

Полагаю, вы думаете, что ужасно умны. Что ж, мне нет нужды перед вами отчитываться. А поскольку вы застряли в этой комнате со мной, вам придется дослушать сказку до конца. Ва-ха-ха…

 _Кхе-кхе._

Тьфу ты. Куда же я поставила свои капли от кашля…

...

Джинни перевернулась на другой бок, и ее губы тронула легкая улыбка: она увидела, что Драко все еще лежал рядом. Его глаза были плотно закрыты, он выглядел таким очаровательным, когда спал — спутанные волосы и ладонь, сжатая в кулак под подбородком. Даже выражение лица было мягкое, почти ранимое. Из-за этого ей захотелось прижаться к нему поближе, но она подавила это желание, предполагая, что ему, возможно, это не понравится.

Она услышала шарканье и болтовню на нижнем этаже и задалась вопросом, чем там занимались семь гномов. Она даже не знала, который час, но ее многострадальный желудок вскоре подсказал ей весьма неприличным урчанием, что, по крайней мере, приближалось время перекусить.

Не имея привычки отказывать своему организму, Джинни выбралась из постели — осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Драко — и спустилась вниз по ступенькам. Ее сразу же поприветствовал Умник, старший гном, который сказал ей, что они с Драко проспали всю ночь. Не желая их беспокоить, гномы устроились на стульях внизу.

— Но сейчас вынуждены вас покинуть, — продолжил Умник, собирая свои вещи. — Нам надо работать.

— Ох, — сказала Джинни, немного расстроившись, что гномы уходят так скоро. Они были довольно милы, когда узнаешь их получше. — Думаю, вы хотите, чтобы мы с Драко ушли?

— Нет-нет, — ответил он с улыбкой. — Оставайтесь, сколько пожелаете. Мы вернемся позже, но я уверен, вы не откажетесь позаботиться о доме, пока нас нет.

Джинни, естественно, согласилась, что она вовсе не будет возражать, и поскорее выпроводила гномов, помахав им и радостно попрощавшись. Как только семь бородачей свернули за угол, Джинни направилась обратно в дом и приступила к приготовлению какого-нибудь завтрака для себя, слопав его на рекордной скорости. Только-только покончив с едой, она вздохнула и рухнула на один из маленьких стульчиков, рассеянно поглаживая живот.

— Я все еще голодна, — пожаловалась она.

Обычно ее не мучили угрызения совести от большего потребления пищи, но она осознавала, что является гостьей в этом доме. Не важно, что бедные гномы могли подумать о ее манерах, она испытывала некоторые сомнения (думаю, будь у вас увеличительное стекло, вы бы лучше их разглядели).

И вот, пока Джинни сидела, горько жалуясь на тот факт, что в этом доме, казалось, не осталось ничего съедобного, а Драко продолжал спокойно храпеть наверху, на узкой дорожке, ведущей из леса, показалась не спеша идущая старушка, держа на одной руке плетеную корзину.

— День добрый! — приветливо позвала она. — Есть кто дома? У меня тут прелестные яблочки на продажу.

Джинни, услышав про яблоки, бодро вскочила на ноги и поспешила к двери.

— У вас есть яблоки? — переспросила она, едва сдерживая ликование.

Старушка улыбнулась.

— Да-да, _много_ яблок.

Глаза рыжей распахнулись от жадности, когда она увидела корзину прелестных красных яблок. Они казались такими сочными и вкусными, и… ох, ей нужно было съесть хотя бы одно!

Вдруг ее лицо вытянулось.

— Проклятье! Я только что вспомнила, что у меня нет денег.

— Совершенно ничего страшного, дитя, — добродушно сказала старушка. — Ты можешь взять у меня одно яблоко совершенно бесплатно, — ее темные глаза слегка сверкнули, когда она передала Джинни самое красивое и сочное на вид яблоко. — Вот, держи, дитя.

Джинни с благоговением сжала яблоко в руках.

— Спасибо! Вы даже не представляете, как я голодна.

— О, уверена, я могу предположить, — сухо отозвалась женщина.

Джинни, которая была слишком занята пожиранием яблока, не заметила презрения, пропитавшего голос старушки. Не увидела она и того, что пожилая леди ускользнула без лишних слов и с удовлетворенной улыбкой на губах. Джинни не обратила внимания и на то, что пожилая леди превратилась в невероятно красивую женщину — сразу перед тем, как исчезнуть из виду. На самом деле, было маловероятно, что девушка отреагировала бы, если бы окружавший ее лес начал отплясывать чечетку и петь «Боже, храни королеву».

Что Джинни _действительно_ заметила, это то, что ее руки спустя некоторое время начало немного покалывать, и что яблоко почему-то уже не казалось таким замечательным на вкус, как сначала.

— Что-то мне нехорошо, — простонала Джинни и тут же упала замертво.

Да-да, вы не ослышались: она упала замертво. З-А-М-Е-Р-Т-В-О. _Замертво_.

Вот что бывает, когда вы чересчур жадны. Разве я не говорила, что у каждой сказки есть мораль? И вот мораль моей истории: не будьте обжорами, как Джинни Уизли, и вас не отравят яболками. То есть яблоками.

Что, вы говорите, это бредовый конец? Вы говорите мне — _мне_ , величайшей рассказчице из всех существовавших — что я провалила свое задание, потому что не написала «долго и счастливо»? Что ж, позвольте мне сказать, что я пыталась! Да, черт побери, я _пыталась_!

Это не моя вина, что принц, которому полагалось освободить ее от Злой Королевы, решил, обнаружив мертвую Джинни, что он не поцелует ее, потому что «Белоснежка», на спасение которой он так отважно отправился, обладала рыжими волосами и веснушками и совсем не подходила под описание принцессы. К тому же к ее губам прилипли кусочки яблока, так что, в самом деле, мы не можем обвинять бедного принца, поджавшего хвост и бросившегося наутек.

А, вы гадаете, что случилось с блондином, который перенесся в «Книгу сказок» с нашей обыкновенной героиней, и который (увы) обладал лишь серыми глазами, а не сияющими голубыми. Что ж, он в этот момент еще посапывал в кроватке. Но, полагаю, мы сможем увидеть, что произошло с ним после его пробуждения.

Кхм. Просто позвольте мне разложить свои записи по порядку, и…

Драко проснулся тем утром поздно, и обнаружил, что Джинни исчезла, а со двора раздавался плач. Быстрый взгляд в окно поведал ему, что семь гномов рыдали над лежащей ничком фигурой одной конкретной рыжеволоски.

Драко выругался и поспешил вниз по лестнице, выскочив во двор к плачущим гномам.

— Что произошло? — потребовал он объяснений.

Умник вытер свои глаза.

— Ну, была белка, которая видела…

— Апчхи!

— Как…

— Апчхи!

— …дала Джинни яблоко.

— Д-да, — слезливо вставил Скромник. — А п-потом Джинни п-пошла…

— З-з-з…

— Так что белка пришла к нам и сказала…

— Проклятье, почему вы спрашиваете меня? Да будет вам известно…

— Мы все пришли сюда и нашли…

— Апчхи!

— А потом мы…

— Стойте! Стойте! Стойте! — воскликнул Драко, сжимая переносицу. — Я понятия не имею, о чем вы все толкуете. Пожалуйста, пусть _один_ из вас расскажет мне, что произошло.

— Джинни была отравлена! — прокричали как один гномы.

Драко почувствовал, как его желудок резко упал на несколько футов.

— Ч-что? — заикнулся он, побледнев.

— Это была Злая Королева, — объяснил Умник. — Она явилась переодетой в старушку и дала Джинни отравленное яблоко. Мне жаль, мистер Драко, но мы не можем ничего поделать. Даже принц, который появился, чтобы вернуть ее к жизни поцелуем, решил ей не помогать. И, должен сказать, это было очень грубо с его стороны.

Драко нахмурился.

— Вы хотите сказать, все, что кто-нибудь должен сделать, — это поцеловать ее, и она снова проснется?

— Б-боюсь, что т-так не п-получится, — сказал печально Скромник. — Это д-должен б-быть п-поцелуй истинной л-л-любви.

Драко уставился на девушку, которая в бессознательном состоянии казалось бледной, _почти_ как снег — даже с веснушками. Он серьезно сомневался в том, что был ее истиной любовью, но попытка не пытка, верно? В конце концов, как сказала Джинни — они были командой. И, ну, она не была так уж плоха, как он полагал…

— Хорошо, уйдите с дороги, — сказал Драко быстро, отодвигая гномов в сторону.

Он опустился на колени рядом с Джинни, с легким отвращением стряхивая кусочки яблока с ее губ.

— Вы п-п-правда собираетесь п-п-поцеловать ее? — спросил Скромник.

Драко кивнул, а затем вновь повернулся к бездыханной девушке.

— Ну, — пробормотал он, — была не была.

Он наклонился и поцеловал ее, поразившись холоду ее губ. Сначала ничего не произошло, а потом он почувствовал тепло, разливающееся по ее щекам, и легкое, еле заметное дыхание, коснувшееся его лица. Внезапно ее глаза открылись, и они безмолвно уставились друг на друга на мгновение: она — ошеломленно, а он, пожалуй, даже самодовольно.

— Я была мертва, — прошептала она, пораженно мигая.

— Была, — согласился он, отодвигаясь, чтобы дать ей больше места. — Какая-то старая ведьма отравила тебя яблоком, а потом принц, которому предполагалось тебя спасти, сбежал. Тебе повезло, что я оказался здесь, серьезно.

— Ты поцеловал меня, — обвинила она, вдруг осознав, как ее вернули к жизни.

— Что ж, это ведь было не в первый раз?

Джинни покраснела, а потом вдруг застыла со встревоженным лицом.

— О нет! Это означает, что ты моя настоящая любовь?

Самодовольная улыбочка Драко стала еще более очевидной.

— Полагаю, что так.

— Мерлин и Моргана! — воскликнула она, утыкаясь лицом в ладони.

— Ну, нет нужды так себя вести, — отозвался Драко оскорбленно. — Я только что спас твою жизнь, знаешь ли.

— Да, но теперь я обречена быть с тобой навечно! — причитала Джинни, все еще пряча лицо. — Не пойми меня неправильно: я думаю, ты классный и все такое, и ты здорово целуешься, но я не хочу выходить за тебя замуж!

— Ж-женитьба? — поперхнулся Драко. — Кто говорил о женитьбе?

— Хм-хм, — вклинился новый голос, — если позволите?

Драко и Джинни повернулись, чтобы увидеть перед собой Гаса, зависшего в «медитирующей позе», по-прежнему в желтом плаще и остроконечной шляпе. Рядом с ним, одетая в нечто напоминающее коллекцию разноцветных чайных чашек, связанных вместе наподобие платья, парила довольно безумного вида женщина с торчащей изо рта курительной трубкой.

— Гасси? — воскликнул Драко, недовольно уставившись на женщину.

— Привет, красавчик, — подмигнув, ответила Гасси. — Вижу, ты, наконец, нашел себе «долго и счастливо».

— Не совсем, Гасси, — заметил Гас, скрестив руки и с хмурым выражением лица глядя на подростков. — Они пока что не согласились пожениться.

— Вы имеете в виду, что единственный способ выбраться отсюда — мое согласие на замужество с ним? — потребовала разъяснений Джинни. Казалось, она была в ужасе.

— Все верно, — спокойно ответил Гас.

— Знаете ли, это единственный способ убедиться, что вы будете жить долго и счастливо, — добавила Гасси, чуть ли не извиняясь.

Драко и Джинни уставились друг на друга с одинаковым выражением потрясения на лицах, затем повернулись обратно к парящим в воздухе рассказчикам.

— Но мне только шестнадцать! — выразила недовольство Джинни.

— И я действительно считаю, что она может оказаться людоедкой.

Джинни уставилась на него.

— Что?

— Э-э, — Драко теребил край мантии. — Я имею в виду… Забудь.

Гас нахмурился, рассматривая их своими похожими на бусинки глазами.

— Полагаю, вы очень юны, — признал он. — Хорошо, я подстрою правила под вас — но только на этот раз.

Драко и Джинни с облегчением вздохнули.

— Но я жажду услышать ваши признания в вечной любви друг к другу в самое ближайшее время.

— Парочка поцелуев тоже бы не повредила, — подмигнув, добавила Гасси.

И с этим оба рассказчика исчезли в облаке розового дыма, превратившееся во вращающееся торнадо. У Драко и Джинни едва нашлась минутка, чтобы собрать свои мозги в кучку, прежде чем они были захвачены торнадо, и поднимались выше, и выше, и выше — прямо сквозь облака — пока не прорвались через сияющий барьер и с грохотом не приземлились на пол библиотеки Хогвартса.

— Итак, — сказал Драко, поднимаясь и стряхивая пыль с мантии.

— Итак, — эхом отозвалась Джинни, не совсем уверенная, что еще она _могла_ сказать.

Они уставились друг на друг. Каждый из них знал, что они только что разделили нечто незабываемое, а теперь должны будут каким-то образом вернуться к своим нормальным — независимым — жизням. За исключением того, разумеется, что переживание незабываемых вещей в действительности не способствует желанию возвращаться к нормальному и мирскому, однако радует, что старая жизнь может измениться. В самом деле, Джинни подумала, что и правда могла бы сдержать обещание, данное Гасу и Гасси, потому что блондин был ее истинной любовью, и ей не очень нравилась мысль о необходимости попрощаться с ним сейчас.

— Хочешь пойти в Хогсмид со мной? — спросил он мгновение спустя.

— Почему бы и нет, — согласилась она, пожав плечами.

Ее ладонь нашла его руку, молодые люди улыбнулись друг другу, а потом…

...

Погодите минутку. Здесь говорится, что Рональд Уизли внезапно прерывает Драко и Джинни, требуя объяснить — цитирую — «какого драккла он делает с его сестрой».

Флоббер-черви и горгульи! Эта ужасная сказка никогда не закончится?

 _Кхе-кхе._

 _Пшик. Хр-р._

Знаете что? Мне плевать на Рональда Уизли и его жалкие попытки развязать ссору. Мы покончим со всем этим прямо здесь. _Я_ рассказчица, и я не желаю, чтобы какие-то чудовищные рыжики с голосом храпящего людоеда разрушали мою концовку.

Кхм-кхм.

Итак, Джинни мечтательно уставилась в серые глаза Драко (которым следовало бы быть сияющими голубыми), и подумала, что она все-таки может по-настоящему полюбить этого юношу. Нет нужды говорить, что поблизости не оказалось ни одного рыжеволосого парня, способного разрушить этот момент.

Ох, и на случай, если вы все еще не догадались, они жили долго и счастливо.

 _Конец_


End file.
